five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:EnnardClown/The Scary clown show (takie love story taki dramat taka komedia xd)
Pewnej nocy jakiś człowiek wszedł sobie normalnie do cyrku animatroniki zdziwione tylko obserwowały potem niespodziewanie ktoś spadł z sufitu miał na imię ennard (XDDD MOGLIŚCIE SIĘ DOMYŚLIĆ)(imię człowieka to Maximilian) Ennard : człowiek... człowiek? jaki normalny człowiek by po nocy wchodził do cyrku... Maximilin : ja tu pracuję... Ennard : pfff po co. pracujesz za grosze. dopiero za 6 dni dostaniesz hajs pewnie jakieś z 10$ nie warto Ennard robił wszystko kłamał nagadywał żeby wykurzyć max'iego aż w końcu po paru godzinach dogadali się a animatroniki znudzone już dawno spały oczywiście ennard jak to ennard coś knuł (hehehe xd) i nie miał zamiaru przyjaźnić się z max'im dobiła już 8 bo o 6 dzieci się ubierały. xd Dzieci wbiegły jak torpeda a animatroniki stały znudzone Ft.Freddy zauważył dziecko które miało dzisiaj urodziny... Ft.Freddy : Oh! BirthDay Boy! Bon jak zawsze musiał zacząć kłótnię i drzeć się na Ft.Freddy'ego że to on miał dzisiaj zaczynać coś mówić... choć wczoraj nie było o tym w ogóle żadnej mowy. Ennard w swojej fioletowej pelerynie przebiegł na drzwi jak trzasnął twarzą to takie chrupnięcie że dzieci się odsunęły Baby : Ennard bawisz się w super bohatera? Ennard : hahahahahha kwiatki zrywać baby... wydostanę się z tej dziury. mam plan B ale będę próbować na razie wybiegać. Baby : ta twoja pelerynka super bohatera mówi coś innego Ballora : a po za tym ennard... przebiegłeś niczym bat man ... Ennard : może zaczniecie robić coś pożytecznego i zabawicie te dzieciaki?! Maximilian : ennarddddd!!! Ennard : schowaj mnie babyyyyyyy Baby : a co ja mam do tego że on chce być twoim bf Ennard : jesteś niczym mistrzynia w chowanego!!! Baby : a dobra. idź do secret room'u Ennard : Baby ja tam mieszkam... -v- Baby : hmmm na sufit! Ennard niczym spider man wspiął się na ścianę a potem na sufit Max niestety go znalazł i wywalił go na ziemie. Ennard normalnie wbił mu nóż parę razy w brzuch i po sprawie. spodobała mu się ludzka krew więc rozkręcił zabawę i skoczył mu na twarz,wszystko się rozlewało chlapało taka fontanna Ennard popatrzył na dzieci szepcząc "The scary clown show" Dzieci wybiegły z cyrku że strachem w oczach Baby : Ennard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ennard szybko podbiegł do baby i ją pocałował (było pisane w tytule że love story :> XD) Baby : ;//////; Ballora : ... BonBon : na święte marchewki Ft.Freddy : oh birthday boy!!!! Ft.Foxy : *mrug mrug* Ennard przestał całować baby i ją puścił,Baby ani go nie uderzyła ani się nie wydarła po prostu go przytuliła że spokojem. Day 2 ennard wstaje z łóżka xd Ennard : Holy Exotic Butters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ennard w samych bokserkach wybiegł z secret room'u i błagał wszystkich na scenie na kolanach o pomoc Taki true XD : co jest... Ennard : mam pająka w pokojuuuu tarantula!!! Ft.Freddy poszedł do secret room'u i sam potem wybiegł... Ft.Freddy : Oh BirthDay Boy!!!!! tarantula!!!!!!! 10 godz później Ennard : Baby proszęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęę Baby : dobra. dobra. ale tylko 1 raz Ballora : a co? eheh Baby : bat man/spider man chce u mnie spać. Ennard : nie nazywaj mnie tak klaunie!!! Baby : to ty mnie nie nazywaj klaunem Ennard : dobra.... ejjj ballora x puppet! Ballora : you b*tch -_- Ennard : nie wyzywaj XDDD Ennard ucieszony pokazuje im na tel zdj Ballora x puppet po chwili ballora tez pokazuje zdjęcie ale Ennard x baby Ennard : I Love Baby!!!! fsv fsv fsv!!!! Ballora : co za fsv??? Ennard : friends very. = przyjaciele bardzo baby : ciekawe. I TO NA TYLE NIE CHCE MI SIĘ DALEJ XDDDD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach